Jealousy
by markmalade
Summary: Haechan bisa membuat daftar yang sangat panjang tentang kecemburuannya pada kehidupan sempurna milik Mark Lee, tetapi ia tidak bisa membuat Mark jatuh cinta kepadanya karena lelaki bule itu menyukai sahabatnya sendiri [Markhyuck, Markchan, Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Wong Lucas, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung, NCT, Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**J** **EALOUSY**

Haechan tidak tau sejak kapan rasa ini muncul tapi dia tau benar dirinya sangat cemburu dengan sosok sempurna siswa sebelah kelasnya. Bukan hanya Haechan, tetapi mungkin semua penghuni sekolah ini cemburu pada orang yang sama. Mark Lee namanya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja Haechan, aku juga begitu. kau juga kan Jaemin?" sahut Lucas, lelaki dengan tubuh atletis yang sedang mendribble bola berusaha menjauhkan benda bulat itu dari Jaemin.

"Ya tentu saja, sejak melihat sosoknya ah- tidak mungkin mendengar namanya saja aku sudah 100% sangat cemburu dengan lelaki bule itu" Jaemin kesal karena Lucas seolah mengejek dirinya yang kesulitan merebut bola.

"Hell. Yang benar saja si primadona sekolah dan kapten basket kita ini cemburu pada Mark Lee?! Ayolah jika Mark ada diposisi satu terpopuler maka aku pastikan posisi dua dan tiga adalah Wong Lucas dan Na Jaemin. Kalian mencoba merendah untuk meroket ya?!" Haechan yang duduk dipinggir lapangan memajukan bibir merah ranumnya yang membuatnya menjadi semakin menggemaskan.

"Hei, tidak usah cemberut begitu. Kau juga tidak kalah populernya dengan kita kok"

"Iya, kau terkenal sebagai si tukang gosip"

Lucas dan Jaemin tertawa bersama menggoda si kecil yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Mungkin orang-orang heran bagaimana mereka bisa bersahabat dari kecil hingga sudah sebesar ini. Percayalah otak Lucas dan Jaemin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Haechan, sama-sama jahil, heboh dan pas-pasan. Tapi tentu saja Lucas dan Jaemin lebih unggul dalam popularitas dibanding Haechan.

Kembali pada pokok bahasan awal mereka, Mark Lee. Mark hanya seorang lelaki biasa seperti mereka pada umumnya tapi kehidupannya menurut Haechan benar-benar berbeda sama seperti cerita pangeran dinegeri yang damai dan tentram yang tidak pernah ditimpa masalah. Ya tentu saja wajah Mark tampan bagai pangeran, itu hal pertama yang ia cemburui dari Mark.

"Apa yang kau cemburui dari Mark?" tanya Jaemin yang sedang memposisikan diri untuk tiduran dipaha Haechan, walau sedikit jijik dengan keringat Jaemin tapi Haechan biarkan saja. Sudah bosan ia dihujani keringat Jaemin dan Lucas.

"Terlalu banyak Na, aku bahkan bisa menulis lebih dari 100 hal yang ku cemburui darinya. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui aku sangat cemburu melihat Mark yang tiap pagi diantar oleh ayahnya"

"Hei, Lee Haechan. Kau tidak tau masalah keluarga apa yang Mark hadapi bisa saja setiap hari kau melihat adegan anak dan ayah yang sangat bahagia tetapi dirumah ternyata tidak seperti itu, ayolah didunia ini bukan cuman kau yang punya masalah keluarga" Lucas mengacak rambut Haechan dengan gemas.

"Tapi tetap saja ..."

"Haechan-ah, ayah dan ibu ku atau Lucas juga pernah bertengkar walau kau selalu melihat mereka mengumbar kemesraan disepanjang jalan perumahan kita. Aku bahkan sampai mual melihat adegan itu" mereka bertiga tertawa bersama mengingat kemesraan orang tua Jaemin yang bahkan bisa membuat kalian sampai merinding.

"Tapi ayah kalian tidak berselingkuh seperti si brengsek"

"Hei! biarpun begitu dia masih ayahmu!" Lucas dan Jaemin kompak mencubit lengan Haechan yang sedikit berisi yang dibalas dengan teriakan sok imut Haechan.

"Kau menyukai Mark?" Haechan terkejut dan refleks memukul kepala Lucas.

"Lee Haechan ini benar-benar sakit!"

"Makanya mulutmu dijaga!"

"Harusnya tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu" Jaemin menatap Haechan penuh curiga, melihat telinga anak itu yang memerah pasti dirinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hal ini cukup menarik bagi Jaemin, setelah 17 tahun mereka hidup akhirnya Haechan benar-benar menyukai seseorang.

"Ja-jadi apa yang kalian cemburui dari Mark?" Haechan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi tertekan, rahasianya harus benar-benar aman tidak peduli mereka itu sahabatnya.

"Aku cemburu karena dia bisa dekat dengan Kim Jungwoo, kau tau seberapa diamnya seorang Jungwoo sampai sulit didekati. Tolong sehari saja aku mau jadi Mark dan ingin mengagumi wajah indah itu dari dekat" Lucas mulai berlebihan sambil memeluk bola kotor itu dengan membayangkannya sebagai sosok Jungwoo pujaan hatinya sejak sebulan lalu. Katanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan berkepanjangan hingga sekarang.

"Nah tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lucas, aku juga cemburu karena fans-fans ku mulai berkurang karena Mark dan juga perempuan serta lelaki incaranku semuanya lebih menyukai Mark dibanding aku yang sempurna ini"

Haechan pusing sendiri mendengar penuturan kedua sahabat tidak warasnya ini. Dirinya pun memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka yang masih bermandikan keringat.

"Kalian menyebalkan"

"HEI LEE HAECHAN ! UANG KAMI SUDAH HABIS ! JANGAN PERGI ! NANTI YANG BAYAR UANG BUSNYA SIAPA?!"

Menyesal sempat menghentikan langkahnya, Haechan kembali berlari tidak mempedulikan kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat kali ini sangat membosankan, sudah 25 menit Haechan hanya menatap anak-anak yang asik bermain bola di lapangan. Iya tempat favorit Haechan itu pinggir lapangan jadi jangan heran jika menemukannya disana.

Kemana Lucas dan Jaemin? Jawabannya masih dikelas, sedang remedial ulangan matematika. Sebenarnya Haechan sangat bangga karena dari 20 siswa dikelasnya hanya dia sendiri yang berhasil mendapat nilai cukup tinggi, sementara 19 orang lainnya sangat mengenaskan.

Haechan merasa seperti Miss Korea yang mana semua mata kini tertuju padanya setelah guru Choi mengumumkan nilai ajaibnya. Tapi hal ini malah menyebabkannya diusir dari kelas karena mereka mengadakan remedial sesegera mungkin.

Haechan hampir saja turun ke lapangan dan menawarkan diri untuk bergabung karena jujur dia sangat menggemari sepak bola walau dia tidak suka berkeringat. Tapi niatnya tersebut terhenti karena seseorang menepuk kepalanya, Haechan cukup kesal karena dia tidak suka orang lain selain Lucas dan Jaemin untuk menyentuh kepalanya walau memang dia lebih pendek dari lelaki kebanyakan.

"Kau Lee Haechan kan?"

Seluruh kata-kata pedas yang siap dilontarkan Haechan pun batal, otaknya kembali memproses adegan apa ini yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Hari ini benar-benar aneh!

"o-oh benar"

"Syukurlah. Perkenalkan aku Mark Lee" Haechan menyambut dengan cepat tangan putih mulus milik lelaki itu, yaampun dia hampir pingsan ketika disentuh oleh Mark.

Haechan mulai berpikir mungkin dikehidupan masa lalunya iya pernah menyelamatkan Korea saat peperangan makanya dia berkesempatan didatangi dan diajak kenalan oleh Mark Lee idaman sekolah, ah mungkin idaman semua orang.

"Jadi apa kita punya waktu untuk bicara?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini tentang apa?" wah Haechan bangga kepada dirinya sendiri karena dia bisa menjawab dengan normal tanpa tergagap sedikit pun walau suaranya terdengar sedikit mengecil daripada biasanya.

"Sebenarnya aku agak malu untuk bertanya padamu secara langsung" Mark tertunduk dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah sementara Haechan tercengang menyaksikan adegan ini, dalam hatinya dia sudah berteriak seperti orang gila. Bagaimana Mark bisa seimut itu?!

"Tanyakan saja, tidak ku beritahukan pada orang lain. Walau aku tukang gosip, rahasiamu akan aman"

"Ini tentang temanmu ..." Belum selesai bicara tapi Haechan sepertinya sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan terjadi, ya sudah biasa sejak awal masuk sma. Lee Haechan sebagai batu loncatan untuk mendekati Na Jaemin. Sakit? tentu saja, apa lagi sosok Mark didepannya ini adalah orang yang sangat Haechan sukai atau mungkin dia cintai, entahlah.

"Na Jaemin kan?"

"Wow kau hebat sekali Chan, bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya?" Mark terkagum melihat Haechan bisa menebaknya dengan tepat.

"Tentu saja, memangnya orang sepertimu akan menyukai Lucas? Hell, membayangkannya saja aku ingin lompat dari atas jembatan sungai Han"

Mark tertawa mendengar perkataan Haechan, dirinya tidak tau kalau Haechan menyenangkan ini dan cukup menggemaskan disaat dia berbicara banyak ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan tanpa sadar. Mark menyukainya, tapi bukan menyukai dalam artian seperti perasaannya pada Jaemin.

"kau sangat menggemaskan Haechan-ah"

Keadaan menjadi hening, keduanya bertatapan dengan lekat. Tidak ada yang mau memutuskan tatapan mereka, entah mengapa keduanya menikmati saat-saat ini. Seolah waktu yang mereka punya terhenti untuk sesaat. Bagi Haechan ini saat yang sangat menyesakan hatinya, dirinya bahagia tapi tentu saja dirinya juga hancur mengetahui Mark menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mark" ucap Haechan dengan nada cukup lirih

"Ada apa Haechan?" untung saja Haechan tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung kalau tidak dia sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak jika orang yang disukai memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan jangan lupakan tatapannya. Haechan ingin mencair seperti es krim saja.

"Jangan pernah suka padaku. Aku mohon"

"Kenapa?" bukannya kaget dengan kalimat Haechan dirinya malah tersenyum jahil dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Haechan. Napas keduanya saling beradu menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Karena tidak kuat Haechan pun menyerah dan kembali pura-pura fokus kepada anak-anak yang sedang bermain dilapangan.

"Karena banyak orang yang tiba-tiba saja menyukaiku. Pesona ku sangat kuat asal kau tau saja" Mark kembali tertawa, dirinya ikut melihat hal yang menarik pandangan Haechan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?"

"Jangan"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya kau menyebalkan"

Baru saja Mark ingin menggodai Haechan karena jujur saja lelaki dihadapannya ini semakin menggemaskan dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat. Benar, Mark jadi berpikir untuk memanggil Haechan dengan tomat saja.

Na Jaemin datang dengan wajah sedikit terheran namun dirinya langsung tersenyum jahi melihat keadaan wajah Haechan. Sepertinya Jaemin salah paham dengan mengira Mark sedang pdkt dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Jenius Lee Haechan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ayo ke kantin, 'oppa' mu ini sangat lapar"

Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan rasa kesal, mulut Na Jaemin dan seluruh otak tidak warasnya itu benar-benar membuat Haechan ingin meninjunya sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap begitu didepan Mark yang menyukainya, ohiya Jaemin kan tidak tau.

"Hai" Mark menyapa Jaemin dengan santai namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman terpaksa yang sangat menyebalkan, Haechan tidak sabar untuk menyakiti anak ini.

Jaemin sih cuek saja dengan Mark, sungguh dia lapar dan pusing melihat angka-angka menyebalkan tadi jadi dirinya pun menarik Haechan dengan cepat.

Haechan yang sedikit kaget pun langsung berteriak, padahal Jaemin hanya satu langkah didepannya.

"Jaemin-ah! Mark mengajak kita ke kedai es krim kesukaanmu sabtu besok pokoknya kau harus datang!"

Oh apa ini? Haechan merutuki sendiri mulutnya yang sangat susah diatur. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Sementara Mark dan Jaemin terkejut, namun Mark langsung bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menatap Jaemin dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

"Yang Haechan katakan itu benar. Bagaimana kau mau?"

Jaemin bingung, dirinya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memaksa otaknya berpikir, apa yang kedua makhluk pendek ini rencanakan? Ia merasa sebentar lagi hidupnya akan sengsara.

Sementara dari kejauhan Lucas, Jeno, Jisung dan Chenle sedang menatap adegan ketiga orang tersebut sambil memakan es krim dengan santai.

"Ayo kita bertaruh mereka bertiga akan terjebak dalam cinta segitiga" Jisung yang paling serius memperhatikan ketiga orang tersebut, rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi sejak melihat adegan tatapan Mark dan Haechan yang begitu dalam.

"Percayalah Mark bukan _style_ nya Jaemin. Bahkan Jaemin menganggap Mark sebagai rivalnya dalam mendapat popularitas, tapi kalau Haechan aku yakin anak itu mempunyai sedikit rasa pada Mark. Setiap hari hanya bercerita soal kecemburuannya pada kehidupan Mark" jelas Lucas panjang lebar dengan mulut yang penuh es krim, dia tampan tapi sangat tidak tau diri.

"Bertaruh padaku akan terjadi cinta segi empat" Jeno tersenyum miring membuat Jisung dan Lucas menatapnya heran. Darimananya segi empat coba, mereka memang remedial matematika tapi kan tidak sebego ini juga.

"Percaya saja pada Chenle legend ini, Mark dan Haechan akan jadian"

Oh tidak, bocah keturunan Cina ini ikut-ikutan tersenyum seperti Jeno membuat Jisung dan Lucas semakin bingung layaknya Jaemin yang bingung kepada Mark dan Haechan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**J** **EALOUSY**

Hari sabtu yang ditunggu oleh Mark dengan tidak sabar akhirnya tiba, lelaki itu bangun pagi-pagi kemudian bermain bersama anjing peliharaannya kemudian dengan senang hati menyiram tanaman.

Tentu saja hal itu sangat aneh dimata ayah Mark, anaknya itu sangat sulit dibangunkan saat hari libur tapi dia maklum hal itu karena anaknya sudah rajin belajar hingga malam selama lima hari setiap minggunya. Tapi ini sangat aneh, apakah anaknya mulai gila karena tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak satu jam lalu?

"Mark, mau sarapan apa hari ini?"

"Apa saja ayah, aku akan makan apapun hari ini dengan senang hati" Nah kan dibilang Mark ini sangat aneh, padahal setiap pagi dirinya selalu merajuk hanya mau makan roti dengan selai kacang dan susu vanilla. Iya, Mark disekolah yang terlihat tampan, berkarisma dan tenang itu kalau sudah dirumah akan menjadi sosok anak 17 tahun pada umumnya, manja.

"Mark ayo ceritakan pada ayah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? apa ayah harus membawa mu ke psikiater?" Mark tertawa sangat keras dan cukup lama, membuat ayahnya meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi psikiater ternama di Korea.

"Ayah aku baik-baik saja okay, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh" Mark berusaha meredakan tawanya dan dihadiahi tatapan 'apa benar kau baik-baik saja' dari ayahnya.

" _I'm okay dad_. Akan ku ceritakan supaya ayah jangan kebingungan" ayahnya memposisikan diri duduk dimeja makan dengan tenang siap mendengarkan kisah menarik dari anaknya ini, ya hubungan mereka sangat dekat dalam urusan berbagi kisah seperti ini karena mau bagaimanapun mereka cuman hidup berdua jadi sudah seharusnya mereka berbagi segala hal.

"Jadi sore nanti aku akan berkencan dengan orang yang aku suka, namanya Na Jaemin" Ayahnya mengangguk sebagai tanda sedang mendengarkan walau tangannya sibuk mengolesi roti dengan selai kacang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengannya diluar sekolah, pertama kalinya aku akan berbincang dengannya, pertama kalinya ..." Mark berucap panjang lebar membuat ayahnya tersenyum bahagia, jagoannya kini sudah dewasa dan mulai mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sedih"

"Apa itu Mark?"

"Haechan, orang yang membantuku untuk bisa dekat dengan Jaemin"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Karena Jaemin susah untuk diajak keluar berdua denganku akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama kami, tapi bagaimana jika aku dan Jaemin asik berbincang sementara dia terlupakan?"

"Hmm rumit juga kalau kalian bertiga seperti itu, bagaimana jika mengajak teman yang lain? Jungwoo misalnya"

"Ayah, Jungwoo sangat benci untuk bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, aku tidak ingin menambah masalah dan juga temanku yang lain sibuk dengan pacar mereka sendiri"

"Karena begitu ayah rasa kau harus lebih peka lagi nanti biar si Haechan itu tidak merasa ditinggalkan tapi jangan lupa untuk fokus pada pendekatanmu dengan Jaemin"

"Baiklah ayah! ayah memang yang terbaik!" Mark berucap dengan senang kemudian mulai memakan rotinya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Tapi ayah, aku penasaran bagaimana ayah dan ibu dulu bisa berpacaran"

Sang ayah tersenyum menatap foto mendiang 'istri'nya yang begitu cantik, tidak terasa sudah enam tahun dirinya ditinggal berdua bersama Mark.

"Dulu ayah dan ibu berkenalan di Gereja. Akhirnya kami semakin dekat karena kegiatan yang diadakan di Gereja dan kami berdua sangat aktif mengikutinya, tapi yang lucu adalah dulu ibumu menyukai teman ayah. Entah bagaimana dengan proses yang panjang akhirnya kami yang jadian, sungguh ayah sendiri heran hal itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin kami berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan"

Mark menatap ayahnya dengan sedikit sedih, tentu saja dia merindukan sosok ibunya yang sangat lembut dan hangat tapi dia tau betapa rindu dan sakit yang ayahnya rasakan setelah kepergian sang ibu. Satu fakta lain yang tidak diketahui teman-temannya.

Pikiran tentang ibunya kemudian berganti menjadi adegan beberapa hari lalu tentang Haechan yang meminta Mark agar tidak menyukai dirinya. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba dia menyukai Haechan?

.

.

.

"Ayolah senyum Na, jutek sekali sih. Mark pasti akan sedih kalau melihat ekspresimu seperti ini" Haechan lelah memaksa Jaemin sejak pagi tadi hingga akhirnya mereka duduk dengan nyaman di kedai es krim favorit mereka sejak dulu.

Bagaimana Jaemin tidak kesal, Haechan sudah menceritakan tentang niatan Mark yang ingin mendekatinya tapi seperti kata Lucas, Mark bukanlah _style_ seorang Na Jaemin.

"Lihatlah sudah 15 menit berlalu aku pikir dirinya benar-benar lupa, aku lebih baik pulang saja Chan. Menyebalkan sekali lelaki itu, bahkan pertemuan ini kau yang berinisiatif untuk melakukannya"

"Jaemin-ah sekali sajaa, jika Mark benar-benar mengacau kali ini aku akan membuat dia menjauhimu"

"Hei Lee Haechan, kau bodoh? kau menyukainya tapi kau membantunya mendekatiku? ayolah aku tau kau sangat sedih jadi mari kita pulang"

"Na, aku lebih sedih lagi jika kau meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Biarkan Mark memulai hm? Lupakan tentang perasaanku, aku hanya pengecut" Jaemin menyerah, dia tidak suka dengan posisinya sekarang ini tapi dia tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas Haechan yang sangat menyedihkan membuat hatinya sakit. Sungguh iya sangat menyayangi Haechan dan tidak mau membuat anak itu bersedih jadi dia putuskan untuk tetap duduk dengan tenang.

Lima menit pun berlalu, terdengar bunyi lonceng dari pintu masuk kedai yang menandakan ada orang yang datang. Haechan melihat dengan semangat berharap Mark yang datang dan tentu saja benar, lelaki itu datang dengan tergesa sepertinya bahkan dia terlihat kesusahan bernapas.

Jaehyun sang pelayan kedai pun keheranan dan mengucapkan salam dengan mengamati Mark dari atas ke bawah memastikan anak ini bukan kabur setelah mencuri sesuatu kemudian dikejar warga.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Mark tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya, sungguh jika saja dompetnya tidak tertinggal di bus dirinya tidak akan selama ini dan dirinya sangat yakin ekspresi wajah Jaemin menunjukkan lelaki itu sangat kesal sementara Haechan menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis membuat Mark sedikit lebih tenang.

Setelah duduk ketiganya pun hanya terdiam, kedai yang hanya berisi mereka bertiga dengan dua pelayan terasa sangat menyesakan seolah tempat ini memang sengaja dipesan untuk mereka bertiga.

Haechan yang tidak bisa berada dalam suasana ini pun bangkit meninggalkan mereka dengan beralasan untuk memesan es krim, walau sedikit diprotes oleh Jaemin tetap saja Haechan tetap pergi.

"Hyung aku mau pesan"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa Jaemin dan lelaki itu sedang memperebutkan dirimu ya? Suasana antara mereka sungguh mengerikan, benarkan Jaehyun?" Taeyong salah satu pelayan lainnya yang terlihat penasaran dengan sosok Mark, tentu saja ia mengenal Jaemin dan Haechan yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap. Biasanya mereka akan melihat sosok Lucas namun kali ini digantikan dengan sosok lelaki bule yang cukup tampan.

"Ayolah hyung itu tidak mungkin, tidak bisakah kalian tatapan penuh cinta dari Mark ke Jaemin. Aku mengatur pertemuan ini agar mereka bisa lebih dekat"

"Serius? aku pikir Mark seperti calon pacarmu yang akan diwawancarai oleh Jaemin sebagai sahabat yang menjaga dirimu agar tidak disakiti oleh Mark" Jaehyun dan Taeyong tertawa membayangkan pemikiran Jaehyun yang sangat absurd membuat Jaemin dan Mark menatap mereka dengan heran.

Saat Haechan memesan tadi, Mark mulai mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jaemin. Dirinya berusaha agar ekspresi masam yang ditunjukkan Jaemin setidaknya bisa berubah tapi tetap saja seperti itu.

"Jadi ..." Belum sempat Mark menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jaemin sudah menyelah dengan nadanya yang terdengar jelas bahwa dirinya sangat malas menghadapi sosok Mark.

"Haechan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, tidak usah berkata panjang lebar, dan langsung saja apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari ku? kau mendekatiku supaya mengenalku kan? aku beri kau waktu untuk bertanya"

Mark berusaha sabar, tidak menyangka kalau sosok Jaemin yang gemar pamer senyuman manis disekolah aslinya adalah sosok yang sangat dingin, apakah ini hanya terjadi pada Mark dirinya sendiri juga tidak tau.

"Bolehkan aku menyukaimu?"

"Boleh saja, itu semua terserah kau. Tapi aku sangat membenci orang yang menggangguku"

"Tenang aku akan mendekatimu dengan perlahan, aku tau kau butuh waktu"

Didalam hatinya Jaemin sedang mencibir Mark dengan segala perkataannya itu, serius Jaemin itu senang menggombal dan berkata manis tapi mendengar hal itu dari sosok Mark membuatnya berpikir kembali bahwa orang yang sering berkata manis apa terlihat menjijikan? Bahkan jika Lucas ada disini dan mendengarkan kalimat tadi, mungkin Mark sudah jadi bahan olokan sampai seminggu lamanya.

Tak lama pun Haechan kembali datang membawa tiga mangkuk es krim. Untuk Jaemin sih dirinya sudah tau apa rasa favoritnya sementara untuk Mark dirinya asal saja memilih rasa pisang.

Handphone milik Jaemin pun berbunyi, baru saja Haechan dan Mark ingin melirik siapa yang menelpon Jaemin, lelaki itu langsung dengan cepat mengangkat handphonenya dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih ceria.

".. baiklah kalau begitu"

".. iya aku kesana, tunggu sebentar ya"

Mark berani bersumpah Jaemin sangat manis saat menjawab telepon tersebut, wajah cantiknya sangat indah dengan suara merdunya. Apakah Mark sudah menjadi bucin Na Jaemin?

"Siapa Na?" Haechan penasaran sejak kapan juga sahabatnya menjawab sebuah panggilan dengan selembut itu, apa itu panggilan dari Yang diatas? Oh tolonglah Haechan sadarkan dirimu.

"Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, terserah kalian berdua mau berbuat apa. Sungguh ini sangat penting" Jaemin segera berlari dengan membawa es krimnya serta es krim milik Haechan yang dihadiahi teriakan penuh protes. Mark hanya terdiam, selesai sudahkah kisah cintanya?

"Ini es krim untukmu, gratis" ucap Jaehyun sambil memberikan es krim favorit Haechan lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian nikmati saja waktu berdua. Mungkin Haechan bisa memberikan informasi lain tentang Jaemin supaya kau tidak mengacau seperti barusan Mark" Nasihat Jaehyun ada benarnya juga dan akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan dengan acara mari membahas Na Jaemin, walau Haechan harus menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

"Padahal sudah ku bilang aku bisa sendiri"

"Tidak Chan, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang malam seperti ini sendirian dan aku juga ingin melihat rumah pujaan hatiku, Na Jaemin"

Haechan kalau mau menangis dia sudah bisa menangis sejak berjam-jam lalu saat Mark datang ke kedai dan hanya fokus menatap Jaemin seorang dengan tatapan memujanya. Haechan berusaha untuk merelakan lelaki itu tapi tetap saja ini sangat sakit.

Selama berjalan pun Haechan hanya terdiam dan menunduk, didalam otaknya berusaha memutar lagu NCT Dream - Walk You Home yang sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini, yah walaupun kisahnya tak seromantis lagu itu tapi hei tetap saja Mark mengantarnya pulang.

Tanpa Haechan sadari Mark terus menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu. Mark pun sesekali tersenyum kecil karena melihat wajah Haechan yang seperti sedang merajuk.

"Nah sudah sampai kau bisa pulang dan yang didepan itu rumah Jaemin" Haechan menjelaskan dengan malas, serasa hari ini dia menjadi ensiklopedia berjalan yang khusus membahas Na Jaemin. Haechan butuh Lucas untuk memperbaiki moodnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Haechan sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Mark, dirinya yang hendak membuka pagar halaman rumahnya pun terhenti. Ketika berbalik Haechan mendapati wajah Mark sedikit tertunduk dengan ekspresi sedih seperti hampir menangis?

"Mark ada apa?" Haechan yang khawatir memegang bahu Mark, walau terasa ada sengatan listrik tetap saja Haechan lebih mengutamakan keadaan Mark sekarang ini.

"Kau pasti tidak nyaman kan, selama berjam-jam aku hanya membahas Na Jaemin. Membuatmu menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Jaemin dan mengabaikan dirimu, padahal yang menemaniku adalah dirimu Lee Haechan"

Mark terdiam sejenak, dirinya menatap mata Haechan dengan lekat. Tanpa sadar air mata Haechan sudah mengalir, sungguh ia sakit hati dengan Mark tapi diperlakukan seperti ini dia merasa sangat spesial walau dia tau hati Mark bukan untuknya tapi Jaemin.

Mark yang mulai panik lalu menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya, hatinya merasa sakit melihat sosok itu menangis walau dia tidak tau apa penyebabnya tapi ia yakin dengan pasti dirinya turut andil membuat Haechan menangis.

"Haechan-ah berhentilah menangis hm? aku sungguh tulus minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengabaikan dirimu, okay? Nanti akan ku belikan makanan kesukaanmu, jangan menangis lagi ya"

Haechan tertawa dan membalas pelukannya, ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Dengan iseng Haechan menggesekkan hidungnya dibahu Mark yang membuat baju lelaki itu basah dengan lendir yang berasal dari hidungnya.

"Kau sangat jorok Haechan! aku pergi!" Mark yang sadar pun berteriak histeris dan memutuskan pergi karena kesal, padahal baru saja ia ketakutan menyakiti anak itu tapi terntaya Haechan menyebalkan.

Namun sepertinya keputusan Mark itu salah besar. Ketika berbalik muncullah dua orang yang sangat ia kenali, Jaemin dan Jeno. Jaemin terlihat tersenyum bahagia begitu pula dengan Jeno yang menunjukkan eyes smilenya, tidak lupa juga tangan Jaemin yang memeluk lengan Jeno dengan mesra.

Mark terkejut tapi dia tidak merasa marah atau cemburu hanya saja dirinya merasa kosong. Jaemin kaget setengah mati melihat Mark dan juga Haechan yang seperti habis menangis, Jeno sendiri hanya tersenyum miring sambil memandang Mark. Sepertinya dia merasa telah menang dari lelaki bule itu.

"Oh jadi ini yang dibilang cinta segi empat" Jisung dan Chenle yang sedang mendorong sepeda tidak jauh dari rumah Jaemin dan Haechan memilih tetap diam tidak mencoba menjauhi atau mendekati keempat orang tersebut.

"Jisung mau bertaruh dengan ku?"

"Kalau hadiahnya ciuman aku mau"

"Heh! Ayolah menurutku Jaemin dan Haechan akan bermusuhan"

"Percayalah tidak akan, yang ada mereka berdua cakar-cakaran dikamar terus dipisahkan oleh Lucas dan besoknya Jaemin akan protektif bagaikan sosok ibu pada Haechan"

"Kalau kau salah, kau harus menjadi babu ku Jisung-ah"

"Kalau kau salah, kau harus menciumku Chenle-ah"

Sementara itu Lucas sedang asik mengunyah keripik kentang sambil memandang orang-orang dibawah, ya dia sedang bersantai dilantai dua rumahnya malah disuguhi drama tengah malam.

"Sungguh menarik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**JEALOUSY**

 _"Diantara sahabat tidak boleh ada rahasia"_

Kalimat itu seolah sudah menjadi perjanjian tak kasat mata yang memang seharusnya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang saling menamai diri mereka sebagai sahabat. Hal itu juga berlaku pada Lucas, Haechan dan Jaemin, tetapi tanpa mereka sadari sejak sma banyak rahasia yang mereka simpan.

Semakin banyak rahasia yang terus dipendam maka hanya akan menimbulkan kekecewaan pihak lain saat dirinya baru saja menemukan rahasia tersebut. Sama seperti yang Jaemin rasakan saat ini, sungguh Haechan sangat membuatnya kecewa.

Taruhan antara Jisung dan Chenle pun dimenangkan oleh Chenle. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Haechan dan Jaemin perang dingin seperti ini tetapi menurut firasatnya sendiri memang kedua orang ini hubungannya akan berada dititik terburuk seperti sekarang ini.

Semalam setelah Mark dan Jeno pulang dengan raut wajah yang begitu berbeda, Jeno dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan dan Mark yang terkejut dan kebingungan. Haechan datang menghadang Jaemin yang hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya seolah tidak mempedulikan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Mark.

"Jadi beginikah caramu Jaemin? aku tidak tau ternyata sahabatku ini sangat kejam"

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa Haechan harus semarah ini. Seharusnya lelaki mungil itu senang karena dia sudah memberikan kesempatan agar Mark dan dirinya menjadi lebih dekat.

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku tidak menyukai Mark" nada suara Jaemin mulai meninggi bahkan terdengar seperti membentak Haechan, Lucas yang mulai khawatir segera menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu. Ini sangat mengejutkan Jaemin yang sangat menyayangi Haechan malah kini membentaknya.

"Haruskah kau membentak ku Jaemin-ah?! Dan kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau menemui Jeno!" Haechan juga tidak mau kalah pun balas membentak Jaemin tetapi air matanya ikut mengalir. Bahkan rasa sakit hatinya belum sembuh sekarang Jaemin membuat rasanya lebih sakit.

"Memangnya aku harus melapor padamu selama 24 jam apa yang aku lakukan hah?!"

"Na Jaemin pelankan suaramu" Lucas datang mencoba menenangkan kedua orang tersebut dengan nada yang cukup memelas, sungguh ia tidak suka melihat mereka saling menyakiti seperti ini. Tolong ingatkan Lucas untuk memukul Mark karena lelaki itu menjadi sumber masalah.

"T-tapi kenapa kau tidak langsung menolak Mark tadi, kau membuatnya berharap padamu Na" ucap Haechan yang terisak tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi. Hati Jaemin tergerak untuk memeluk sosok itu, tetapi ego nya berkata apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar.

"Asal kau tau saja Mark memaksa untuk tetap mendekatiku!"

"Apa?! Jangan bohong Na, Mark sendiri bilang kalau kau sendiri bilang tidak masalah dia menyukaimu dan meminta waktu agar terbiasa"

 _hell, apa-apaan ini Mark Lee, aku bahkan tidak meminta waktu. Sialan_

Jaemin mengumpat dalam hatinya ingin rasanya dia berteriak meluapkan semua emosinya. Ketika ia hendak berbicara lagi, Haechan langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Lalu kenapa harus Lee Jeno?! Kenapa kau harus berlari dengan terburu-buru meninggalkanku demi Jeno? Apa Jeno lebih penting daripada diriku?"

"Cih, sekarang kau mempermasalahkan Jeno? Yaampun demi apapun Lee Haechan aku benar-benar kecewa padamu"

"Aku hanya bertanya dan kau kecewa apa-apaan ini?"

"Tentu saja aku kecewa. Kau cemburu aku menemui Jeno kan? Aku tau dulu kau dan Jeno pernah pacaran, sialan"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Jaemin segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua ini rasanya ia ingin pergi jauh dari sosok Haechan.

Lucas yang sedari tadi setia untuk diam membiarkan sahabatnya berdebat kini wajahnya berubah kebingungan, ada apa lagi dengan Lee Jeno? Sungguh kalo membicarakan kecewa dan sakit hati sesungguhnya Lucas yang harusnya berada dalam perasaan itu. Dia bahkan tidak tau soal Jeno atau pun Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin tidak mencoba berdiskusi dengannya atau sekedar memberitahukannya.

"Lee Haechan, sekarang jelaskan padaku" ucap Lucas dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas Haechan hari ini sangat tenang tanpa keributan seperti biasanya dilakukan oleh trio sahabat itu, anak-anak yang lain sebenarnya penasaran tapi tidak berani bertanya.

Bagaimana tidak berani, lihat saja ekspresi wajah Jaemin yang penuh rasa emosi dan sejak pagi dirinya berbicara sangat irit namun kalimat yang ia keluarkan selalu terselip kata umpatan, Haechan sendiri terlihat mengenaskan dengan mata yang membengkak dan setiap kali diajak bicara anak itu hanya tersenyum tipis, sementara itu Lucas sendiri asik dengan handphone nya dan ekspresinya sangat dingin berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang selama ini terkenal sangat lucu serta absurd.

Semakin siang kelas ini semakin mencekam karena tidak ada yang berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi seperti biasanya bahkan Jisung dan Chenle yang biasanya berisik juga menjadi pendiam, Jeno? jangan ditanya dia sendiri cuek karena dia tidak tau kalau dirinya terlibat dalam perkelahian dua sahabat itu.

Jam istirahat merupakan penyelamat bagi kelas itu, segera mereka kabur untuk mendapatkan udara segar karena tertekan hampir seharian didalam kelas dengan keadaan yang mencekam. Haechan pun segera meninggalkan kelas, sepertinya ia akan duduk dipinggir lapangan seperti biasanya. Jaemin yang melihat Haechan seperti itu pun mengumpat dan menendang mejanya dengan kesal.

"Lucas, ceritakan sesuatu pada kami. Bukankah kita harus membantu mereka? Kami melihat kejadian Jeno dan Mark semalam pasti ada hubungannya dengan mereka kan?" Bisik Jisung dengan sedikit takut karena Lucas hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya tapi jangan disini"

.

.

.

Chenle kaget setengah mati, rasanya seolah dia menjadi penyebab dari perkelahian Jaemin dan Haechan. Dia juga merutuki mulut besarnya yang sering jahil menggodai Jeno hingga Jaemin mendengarkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Segera ia berlari meninggalkan Lucas dan Jisung yang masih menuntut penjelasan. Kini ia sampai didepan Haechan dengan napas terengah dan rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Chenle ada apa denganmu?" Haechan kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku Haechan harusnya aku lebih menjaga mulutku ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Chenle berlutut dan menggosokan kedua tangannya meminta pengampunan dari Haechan, ia sungguh sangat bersalah.

Haechan yang kaget pun segera menarik Chenle karena beberapa siswa dan siswi mulai melirik dan penasaran dengan adegan keduanya. Haechan segera memeluk Chenle dan menenangkan anak itu agar tidak bereaksi berlebihan seperti tadi.

"Ayo ceritakan perlahan padaku"

Chenle menunduk dan memainkan kedua ujung bajunya, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menjelaskan segalanya pada Haechan.

"J-jadi... minggu lalu saat aku dan Jeno sedang menghabiskan waktu di ruang kelas dance, aku hanya bercanda menggodai Jeno soal dulu kalian pernah pacaran. Sungguh aku dan Jeno awalnya tidak tau Jaemin juga ada disana, ketika kami sadar awalnya aku sedikit panik karena dulu kau sendiri yang bilang hanya aku dan Jeno yang tau soal itu. Tetapi Jaemin dengan santai datang dan berkata 'aku juga tau jadi tidak perlu terkejut' sambil tertawa seperti biasanya. Sungguh aku tidak tau kalau sebenarnya ia menyukai Jeno"

Haechan terkejut, jadi Jaemin marah padanya karena ia pernah 'pacaran' dengan Jeno itu karena Jaemin menyukai Jeno? Haechan rasanya ingin protes pada Tuhan kenapa masalah hidupnya sesusah ini padahal semuanya hanya salah paham. Serius Haechan ingin menendang bokong Jaemin dan memaki kebodohan temannya itu dan tidak bisa melihat kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Jeno menyukai Jaemin sejak dulu.

Haechan segera menarik lengan Chenle untuk beranjak dan mencari keberadaan Jaemin untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba Jaemin datang dan menghadang jalan mereka. Haechan langsung memasang wajah kesalnya yang sama seperti ekspresi Jaemin sekarang ini. Mereka tidak sadar sudah menjadi tontonan murid lain sedari tadi.

"Dasar bodoh Na Jaemin, harusnya kau bilang padaku dan bertanya yang sebenarnya. Jeno juga menyukaimu bodoh"

Wajah Jaemin sedikit terkejut dan kebingungan, kerumitan apalagi yang harus ia lewati? Dirinya berpikir keras haruskah ia jujur pada Haechan sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat?

Semua orang yang ada disana menantikan apa jawaban dari Jaemin karena ekspresinya yang berubah menjadi sulit ditebak seolah sedang menahan sesuatu. Mungkin menahan rasa ingin ke toilet?

"Hey, kau lebih bodoh Haechan"

Haechan segera mengangkat tangannya ingin memukul kepala Jaemin karena beraninya mengatai Haechan padahal Jaemin sendiri yang bodoh mudah tertipu dengan candaan Chenle dan Jeno.

Namun tangan Haechan tidak sampai pada kepala Jaemin dan hanya menggantung di udara akibat pengakuan Jaemin yang sangat mengejutkan semua orang.

"Bodoh aku menyukaimu dari dulu Lee Haechan"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo semuanya setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate cerita ini. aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah memfollow, favs dan memberikan review pada cerita ini serta masih setia menunggu kelanjutan.

aku mohon maaf untuk updatean cerita ini yang semakin membingungkan, tidak jelas karena aku sebenarnya tidak percaya diri untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :(

tetapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai selesai karena aku sendiri kehausan karena kekurangan konten serta ff markhyuck :(

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa. aku sayang markhyuck dan kalian para pembaca cerita ini.


	4. Chapter 4 : Jeno x Haechan

**JEALOUSY**

[ _Flashback_ ]

 _Haechan berjalan dengan riang menuju tempat lokernya berada dengan sesekali menunduk sopan kepada beberapa senior yang baru saja menyelesaikan jam sore mereka. 'menjadi siswa senior pasti melelahkan' pikir Haechan dalam hati._

 _Haechan sendiri masih berada disekolah hingga sore dan tanpa ditemani oleh Lucas dan Jaemin karena dirinya baru saja bergabung dengan club paduan suara dan hari ini adalah hari penyambutan anggota, sehingga mau tidak mau Haechan harus tetap disekolah sampai sekarang._

 _Ketika hampir sampai di lokernya Haechan melihat seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya sedang kesulitan memasukan sesuatu kedalam lokernya yang tentu saja terkunci. Bahkan Haechan sempat berpikir mungkin anak itu berniat mencuri sesuatu, tapi sungguh anak itu akan sial karena Haechan tidak punya apa-apa. Setidaknya Haechan sedikit bersyukur dengan hal itu walau terdengar menyedihkan._

 _'Baru seminggu sekolah bahkan aku akan menjadi korban pencurian, hebat kau Lee Haechan'_

 _Dengan perlahan Haechan mendekati anak itu, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara agar tidak ketahuan dan anak itu akan kabur begitu saja. Saat tepat berada dibelakang anak itu, segera Haechan memegang kerah bajunya dengan kuat sambil berkata "apa yang kau lakukan pada lokerku"_

 _Anak itu sangat terkejut dan refleks mengumpat sekuatnya, untung saja ditempat itu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka._

 _"Yaampun, kotor sekali mulut dan kelakuanmu. Haruskah aku membawamu ke Gereja untuk bertobat hah?" Haechan berucap dengan ekspresi yang sangat dasar dan terkesan malas. Dia hanya pura-pura seperti itu, tapi dalam hati dia sedang ketakutan bagaimana kalau anak itu malah menyerangnya dengan senjata tajam._

 _"A-apa maksudmu hah?" anak itu berusaha menjawab dengan percaya diri namun suaranya tentu saja tergagap._

 _"Hey dasar pencuri, sudah berbuat jahat masih mencoba menantangku?!"_

 _"Siapa yang mencuri, sialan. Kau gila ya?!"_

 _"Dirimu itu yang sialan. kalau tidak mencuri apa yang kau lakukan pada lokerku?!"_

 _"Hah lokermu? Bukannya itu loker Na Jaemin?!"_

 _"Bodoh loker Jaemin berada diatas lokerku. Dasar bodoh kau kelas mana sih?"_

[masa sekarang]

Lucas dan Jisung tertawa sangat keras mendengar sepenggal kisah pertemuan Jeno dan Haechan yang terdengar sangat konyol. Tentu saja awal yang konyol membuat masalah mereka sekarang juga sama konyolnya.

Kini Lucas, Haechan, Jeno, Jisung dan Chenle sedang berkumpul dikamar megah milik si kaya Chenle yang luar biasa. Jangan tanya kemana Jaemin Karena tentu saja lelaki kurus itu sedang dalam masa penghindaran setelah pengakuan memalukannya beberapa hari lalu.

Sebenarnya Haechan dan Lucas sudah berusaha untuk mendekati Jaemin agar masalah ini dapat segera selesai namun Jaemin selalu melarikan diri dengan teman barunya dari kelas lain yaitu Ten dan Kun. Bahkan mereka meminta bantuan Ten dan Kun tetap saja Jaemin lebih pandai melarikan diri.

Karena menyerah dengan semua usaha yang sia-sia, disini mereka pun berkumpul dan meminta penjelasan langsung dari Jeno dan Haechan agar setidaknya mereka mengerti dan mendapat pencerahan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan konyol ini.

"Jika kalian terus tertawa tidak usah dilanjutkan saja Haechan-ah" sepertinya Jeno mulai ngambek dengan teman-temannya ini.

"oke oke aku dan Jisung akan diam, tuan Lee" Lucas berucap sambil berusaha menahan tawa dengan susah payah.

Haechan memutas bola matanya malas, "baiklah akan ku lanjutkan".

[ _Flashback_ ]

 _Kini Jeno dan Haechan sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu kedai dekat sekolah. Niat Haechan adalah menginvestigasi apa tujuan Jeno yang baru diketahui ternyata sekelas dengan dirinya, bahkan Jeno duduk dengan Hyunjin yang hanya berjarak dua meja dari tempat Haechan tapi dia tidak sadar._

 _Ya tentu saja karena Jeno merupakan makhluk pucat yang sangat pendiam, menyeretnya ke kedai ini bahkan membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup besar._

 _"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan Lee Jeno?"_

 _Jeno terus saja diam berharap Haechan segera menyerah dan ia bisa kabur tanpa harus ketahuan tujuannya. Namun sepertinya Jeno harus menyerah karena Haechan tentu saja memiliki 1000 cara yang ampuh untuk membuatnya membuka suara._

 _"Baiklah, kau tidak berbicara maka aku akan menelpon Jaemin dan menceritakan semuanya. Bila perlu aku akan menyuruhnya segera kesini" Haechan menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil memberikan senyum kemenangan, 'skak mat' pikirnya._

 _"Oke aku menyerah dan letakkan kembali handphone mu. Aku akan jujur padamu"_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _"Jadi aku sebenarnya menyukai Jaemin sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah ..." Jeno menghentikan kalimatnya berusaha melihat ekspresi wajah Haechan, dia pikir Haechan akan tertawa dan segera mengejeknya namun yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah Haechan yang berbinar menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya sendiri._

 _Dengan begitu Jeno pun sedikit lega, dia menjelaskan bahwa sudah seminggu ini ia mengirimkan surat untuk Jaemin yang nyatanya nyasar ke loker milik Haechan dan untung saja Haechan belum membaca satu surat pun yang pastinya berisi kalimat menggelikan khas anak sma yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta._

 _Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan tersebut Haechan tersenyum prihatin melihat bagaimana frustasinya Jeno ingin menyampaikan perasaan pada Jaemin._

 _"Kau sangat menyedihkan Jeno, ku beritahu ya bahwa Jaemin sangat membenci hal seperti itu. Walau kau sempat melihatnya menggoda orang dengan kalimat yang tidak kalah menjijikan tapi dia lebih menyukai seseorang yang jujur dan to the point"_

 _"Dan juga saat mengungkapkan perasaanmu buatlah Jaemin susah menolakmu, tunjukkan semua pesonamu. Menurutku kau bahkan cukup tampan jadi mungkin saja Jaemin menyukaimu"_

 _Jeno mengangguk-angguk berusaha mengingat tips yang telah diberikan oleh Haechan secara cuma-cuma._

 _Mereka terdiam cukup lama sambil memancang ice lemon tea pesanan mereka yang mulai mencair seluruh es nya karena suhu yang sangat panas._

 _Dengan tiba-tiba Jeno menarik tangan Haechan bahkan sempat sedikit mengelus punggung tangannya. Jujur saja Haechan kaget dan malu baru pernah dirinya diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu._

 _"Jujur, aku menyukaimu. Mungkin kau merasa ini terlalu cepat tetapi jangan menolak ku, berikan waktu padaku agar kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh"_

 _Haechan mengumpat dalam hati bagaimana bisa Jeno menjadi semakin tampan ditambah eyes smilenya, kalau berlama-lama begini bisa saja Haechan yang baper pada Jeno. Tapi dia juga berpikir hati Jaemin kan sebenarnya lembut pasti anak itu juga akan luluh._

 _"Oh my god, Haechan dan Jeno kalian pacaran?"_

 _suara yang membuat sakit telinga itu berasal dari Chenle teman sekelas mereka juga. Haechan dan Jeno sangat shock kenapa harus ada manusia lain yang mengenal mereka disini bahkan melihat adegan yang tidak seharusnya. Chenle duduk disamping Haechan dengan penuh semangat, ia merasa bangga telah melihat adegan percintaan antara kedua teman kelasnya secara langsung._

 _Harusnya Haechan tidak kaget dengan kehadiran Chenle karena mereka berdua masuk ke klub yang sama jadi mungkin saja Chenle mampir untuk mengisi perutnya tapi sialnya Chenle malah salah paham dan mendengar hal yang tak seharusnya. Tidak ingin menambah kesalah pahaman dengan sangat terpaksa Jeno pun jujur menjelaskan karena mereka berdua tau kalau mulut Chenle itu tidak bisa diam, bisa-bisa gagal rencananya mendapatkan hati Jaemin._

 _Setelahnya Chenle cukup kecewa karena menurutnya Haechan dan Jeno cukup serasi namun dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya oleh Haechan. Chenle pun mengerti dan benar-benar bersumpah tidak akan bocor soal rahasia Jeno ini, tapi dia sering kali tidak tahan menggoda Jeno dan Haechan bahwa mereka pacaran akibat kejadian 'Jeno menembak Haechan' tadi._

 _Haechan cukup lega mendengar janji Chenle setidaknya rahasia ini akan menjadi aman karena Chenle mungkin bisa dipercaya. Setelah itu Haechan kembali menatap Jeno dan kemudian memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis,_

 _"Tenanglah aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hati seorang Na Jaemin"_

 _Mendengar kalimat Haechan, Jeno pun menetapkan bahwa he's the one and only._

[masa sekarang]

Lucas dan Jisung pun bertepuk tangan layaknya anak sekolah dasar yang seolah baru saja mendengarkan dongeng yang indah.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas kan? aku mau pulang. Malas sekali berkumpul dengan kalian terus" Jeno memang kejam tapi sekalinya kesulitan malah mencari teman-temannya, cih dasar teman tidak tau diri.

"Tunggu dulu, soal Jaemin yang menyukai Haechan itu bagaimana?" ucapan Jisung membuat Haechan, Lucas dan Chenle ikut mengangguk mereka juga butuh penjalasan soal itu terutama Haechan tentu saja.

Jeno terdiam cukup lama, ia menatap Haechan yang terlihat bersemangat ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Tapi Jeno sendiri tidak ingin bercerita karena dia sudah berjanji pada Jaemin dan memang lebih baik Jaemin sendiri yang berbicara langsung berdua dengan Haechan.

"Sudah ya aku pulang" Jeno segera keluar dari kamar Chenle tidak mempedulikan protes keempat orang lainnya.

"YA LEE JENO!!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **halo semuanya, terima kasih tetap setia membaca cerita ku ini ya, pasti kalian semua kaget kan Jaemin suka sama Haechan? Aku sendiri yang nulis juga kaget bisa mikir kayak gini hehehe**

 **tapi jujur aja aku selalu ngelihat Jaemin itu kadang soft banget ke Haechan aku sampai hampir oleng ke kapal Jaemhyuck T.T**

 **walau ini ff markhyuck untuk beberapa chapter ke depan ga ada Mark dulu ya mau fokus menyelesaikan kisah rumit Jaemin, Haechan dan Jeno dulu ya, maaf kalo ada yang pengen Mark nya ada tapi yang ini aja aku pusing mikirin konflik dan penyelesaiannya hehehe**

 **maaf aku terlalu bacot T.T**

 **terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah review, fav dan follow cerita ini. aku cinta kalian**


End file.
